Poor Bunny
by DubbleV
Summary: The guys finally snap when DJ loses his bunny for the third time this week. Does he let Bunny go? And what horror happens after that? Review!


"DJ you MUST be kidding me

"DJ you MUST be kidding me."

"Why'd you let that thing out?"

"Its sick!"

"Well I thought he might want some exorcise!"

"And you didn't even bother putting it back!?"

"Well-"

"DJ this is it! You're getting rid of that fur ball first thing in the morning!"

They guys were in there cabin fighting with DJ, this was the third time this week he lost the bunny and the guys were sick of looking for the diseased creature. Every night when they went to sleep it started coughing, keeping them up all night and it woke them up first thing in the morning, they were sick of it. No, they despised it! Duncan had a bad feeling about the rabbit from the start.

"Guys come on! He'll behave I promise!" DJ said, putting his right hand up. Geoff sighed.

"You said that last time."

"And the time before that." Harold added.

"And the time before _that."_ Duncan also added. "Face it dude, you need to let that thing go free, it _will _be death of us, or the death of _you_ if you don't get rid of it." He held up his fist to make his point, DJ sighed. He didn't want to get rid of it, sure he might be diseased, sure it might leave fur every were making Harold have allergic reactions every moment of the day, and sure, maybe it has chewed up all of Duncan's skull shirts, but he was a _nice_ pet.

"Guys come on!"

"No DJ."

Every one fell asleep, DJ couldn't, he was worried about Bunny, and no one found him yet. He heard a slight coughing coming from under the bed, he looked under it, and of course it was none other than-

"BUNNY!" DJ cried happily, reaching for the small fuzzy lint ball under the bed.

DJ sat on his bed, stroking the bunny for a few hours, the bunny coughed and wheezed.

"I don't want to get rid of you Bunny, you're so sweet and nice! And your so adorable!" he lifted the rabbit so his face was facing DJ's

Bunny's faces looked tired and worn out, his eyes were brown, but blood shot red. He was a very skinny rabbit, even though DJ fed him every day. DJ got sad and started crying silently in his bed. "You won't be able to last out there! All alone in the world, who would fed you carrots chopped up into cubes every morning on a small plate with lettuce on the side?" the bunny coughed.

DJ sighed.

"I guess your right. You are growing up, I need to let you live on your own." And with that DJ placed the bunny in its cage and went to sleep.

The bunny coughed in a deep husky tone.

"DJ SHUT THAT STUPID THING UP!" Duncan yelled, putting his face agents the pillow, it sounded muffled.

"Sorry." He whispered.

It was early the next morning and Chris woke them up for the new challenge.

They boys changed and sat on their beds, trying to wake up.

Bunny coughed.

The guys looked at DJ who fed the bunny some carrots.

"DJ, your getting rid of that thing right now!" Duncan said, glaring at the fuzzy earmuff in the cage.

"Now?" DJ asked sighing.

"Yes, now." Geoff said, patting him on the back.

The boys left to get ready to hear their challenge.

Every one except DJ.

He sighed, grabbed the cage, and stood in front of the woods.

"Ok bunny, you need to leave now." He said, opening the cage. DJ stood there for a minute waiting for the bunny to come out.

Nothing.

"Bunny I said you need to go!" he protested as he took the bunny out of the cage. The bunny coughed.

He set him on the ground and nudged him a little for a head start.

"Go on, run!" DJ started to cry as the bunny limped away.

"Good job man, good job." Geoff said from behind him, DJ's tears poured out.

"Dude, he wanted to be free! He'll be happier now. You did the right thing!" he said, putting a conforting arm around DJ.

"Really?" DJ asked, wiping his tears.

"Yeah dude, and who knows? Maybe he'll find a girl rabbit out there for him!" Geoff said, cheering him up.

DJ sniffled, "Well, Bunny has all ways been a chick magnet."

They both laughed.

"Okay is every one here? Good. Today is a new challenge!" Chris stated happily, every one groaned.

DJ and Geoff took seats next to each other and listened to the next challenge.

"Today is the start of hunting season! For this challenge we will be hunting," he took out a poster from be hind him.

"Rabbits!"

DJ screamed, falling over backwards and passed out.

"Woah! What's up with DJ?!" Brigette asked, watching Geoff fan him. Duncan shrugged,

"Who knows."


End file.
